ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon A Sensei
Quinnithy T. Gunderson is a man of many powers, physical and mental. Although 64 years old, he is capable of many things. Along with his sister, Emily, and his mother, Helga, they do good and fight evil. Prologue My name is Quinnithy Thompson Gunderson, though I prefer to be called Sensei Q or just Q. I’m not your typical hero. I have magnetic powers like no other, I am a telepath, and I am quite wise. I live with my older sister, Emily Catherine Gunderson, and my mother, Helga Gertrude Gunderson. Emily is a adventurous and serious person. Although lacking in power, she is a skilled fighter. Helga is a wacky mother. She is a skilled cook and can fight well for her age. Although very strange, she is very knowledgeable as she knows a tremendous amount about history and magical objects. Together we fight crime and help people. We dedicate our time to help the city we love. We are the one and only Gunderson family. Chapter 1 I woke up early morning and got out of bed. I went to water my plant, Ferny, when I heard a sudden crash in the kitchen. I was startled to see it was just my mother who opened an overfull cabinet. Pots and pans had scattered across the floor. I had remembered it was me who had put the cookware away so terribly. I quickly apologized and put them all neatly back into the cabinet. It seemed like Helga was making waffles this morning. I went out to the porch and watched my sister practice with her whip. She was quite good at it too. “G’d morning, Q.” she said. ”Hey, Em.” I replied. She carried on practicing while I went to Gulliver’s “House.” Gulliver is my African Grey Parrot. I sometimes use him as a mail-bird, usually to deliver or send messages I could not normally have done. I fed him and carried on to my daily morning walk. I love my koi pond and cherry tree garden. It is calming and a great way to start the day. I fed my koi and walked back to the house to find breakfast was ready. I drizzled some maple syrup on my waffles and added a slice of butter to it and starting eating. Halfway through my meal the trouble alarm sounded. Breakfast would have to wait. Chapter 2 I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the computer room. Emily and Helga soon followed. “Hello Master Q, Master Emily, Master Helga.” our semi-sentient computer Diana greeted. “It appears to be an ATM robbery on Savory Street and Richmond Parkway. No matching entries in the facial recognition database.” “It’s just some street thugs, Helga and I can take it.” I remarked. Helga and I went to our teleporter, typed in the coor and access code, 4275, and entered it. We arrived ar the scene in seconds. Helga had brought a frying pan while I had brought a bō staff. Helga has, well, strange ways. She creates potions and probably has a potion for everything. Like one time during a battle, she took two random potions off of her cart, mixed them, and threw them at an enemy which blew them up in a matter of seconds. Anyway, she took her frying pan and charged full speed at one of the four thugs. She started hitting him with it and knocked him out. Meanwhile, I took my staff and proceeded to attack two enemies with it, throwing one over my back and repeatedly knocking the other thug. Helga had finished off the last thug by throwing the frying pan at him and knocking him out. As soon as she did so, the police arrived and we handed the criminals over to the officers and teleported home. “Great work out there, guys.” complimented Emily. “By the way, I fed Hocky while you two were gone.” “Thanks Em.” I responded. “Y’know, the city has been relatively crime free. Maybe we could take a vacation?” “Vacation? What if something happens when we’re gone?” Emily asked. “There’s always the police department. Plus, we’ve always got friends if its too much for the police to handle.” Helga interjected. “Besides, we need a vacation.” “Well, what kind of vacation?” questioned Emily. “Let’s take a road trip.” I said. Chapter 3 I loaded up a toolbox, refilled the water tank, and restocked the food on the RV. Meanwhile, Emily was checking al the functions to see if they worked properly. Helga set Diana to feed Gulliver and Hocky while we were away, and told Diana if there was any trouble to call Police Commissioner Artie Flick. She then loaded her cart of potions and took it and Ferny into the RV. “Is Diana hooked up to the radio?” I asked my sister. “Yeah, Q.” Emily responded. “Then we’re all ready to go?” I said. “Right on.” Emily confirmed. We entered the RV and began our trip to who-knows-where. We headed off into the desert. After 3 hours and 150 miles of cow spotting and car tunes, Helga, who was driving, noticed something a bit off. The sky and surroundings ahead were gray, and we could see a gas station. As we approached the gas station, we viewed a sign stating ”Welcome to Casia.” We stopped at the gas station. “Hold on, guys. I’ll see if anyone is there.” Helga assured us. Minutes later she returned. “No one is there.” She said. “Guys, wait. I think I see the city in the distance.” Emily said. “Let’s investigate it.” I said. We tried turning the engine back on but it wouldn’t work. It still had half of a tank of gas left. “It won’t work. Let’s leave it, it doesn’t look too far to city from here.” Emily commanded. Helga took Ferny and her cart of potions and we headed towards the city. We weren’t prepared for what we were about to find. Chapter 4 Category:Quinton1721 Category:Stories